Walkthrough:42. Hope Vally
Guide First of it all. Let me apologize for the fact that for some reason the video doesn't have audio. Also for some reason the image of Saladin just would not go away. Anyways. Welcome to Hope Valley. This time it is you and Salad(man)in vs 3 Richard Jordans. Aka Richard the Lionheart. Man does it seem this guy is only good when he is against you? Anyways, The bad news... All AI's get 8000 gold. The good news, Richard Jordan doesn't tend to have the best defense. So this is a little easier than it is on paper. More bad news BTW, The Richard Jordan on top of you has access to iron easily, and the Richard Jordan in the top right has access to Wendy's Chili levels of Stone and I think Iron too, that one will be the biggest issue. Oh the Richard Jordan next to Saladn next to the Richard Jordan with all the resources SHOULD be a non factor, as your friend Saladman should do a good (but not great) job beating down the Richard in between. Anyways what I like to do is build a Tower near the closest Richard's castle. Yes he has 6000 more gold than you, but Richard Jordan has 62IQ and denies it so his defense is actually rather bad (he is an attacker). Use Crossbowmen or Archers, Crossbow are more expensive and regular archers are faster in movement and shooting but don't do as much once they arrive. This is 100% your choice. I had 10 Crossbowmen to start.Send a shield to help them. Now once you are castle to castle battling your Richard MAKE MONEY! Find a way, once you make some money send some archers or whatever to prevent your Richard from getting iron. Be careful of Mangonels and make it a priority to destroy them. The Richard Jordan on the top right might send some pikemen and swordsmen to mess with your castle so be sure to look here and listen to his castle. Fire Balistas could do the trick against Swordsmen but his Pikemen can tank hits. Build a Cathedrial ASAP, to get at least minimum Taxes and Monks can help against Pikemen. Once you get your melee troops of choice be sure to end the Richard near you so he throws his controller and starts crying. Saladman should be picking at the Richard close to him (and maybe have his own Richard Pinned Down with no soldiers) but he will soccumb to the Richard Jordan at the top right's onslaught of attacks as Saladman doesn't have access to stone or ore. Be sure to try and destroy the Richard Jordan near Saladman so Saladman can expand his castle. The final Richard Jordan can be tricky as he builds his V6 Mustang quality castle. Also since he has easy access to all the resources he will be making a lot of money for the surgery that he really wanted so bad *starts crying and makes weird noises* Anyways I used Siege Towers and used a quantity vs quality tactic of sending regular archers to destroy Richard's tower anti siege equipment and his below average archers. From here I worked with Saladman and we were able to destroy his defenses and that was the stream for today.